Hidden
by KHFFotaku
Summary: sephiroth seems messed up somehow, but then... so does cloud... but then... so does zack. what's going on? sorry, my summaries suck.
1. chapter 1 omg

**I'm starting a fanfiction about Cloud. I don't know anything else about it. **

**[Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Final Fantasy VII (a.k.a. everyone in this fanfic unless I decide to throw in a couple of my characters, in which I will announce that I am and that they belong to me.)**

Cloud walked into the empty room, defeated. Time and time again he couldn't control Sephiroth when he got mad. This time Cloud had been the target. Cloud was just lucky that Zack was a SOLDER, and was there to help. Nevertheless, Sephiroth's rampages were getting more and more violent, and his fellow teammates were getting the worst of it. If Rufus couldn't control Sephiroth, then more drastic measures would be used to keep him calm.

And Cloud didn't want that. As aggressive as Sephiroth could be, Cloud knew that he meant no harm, and the things they could do to Sephiroth were brutal. Nobody deserved to go through their treatments.

And Sephiroth was a powerful asset to their missions; not someone worth loosing. Zack was strong, sure, but not nearly as strong as Sephiroth.

Thoughts like these tumbles around in Cloud's head as he lay down on the couch. He slowly drifted off to a restless sleep.

They had been on a mission to Mideel. The Lifestream pools had been expanding and burning away the skins of people getting too close to it. Mideel was slowly drowning in the Lifestream, and the Shinra had to stop it.

Everything had been going according to plan, evacuate the townspeople and suck up the liquid. But getting Sephiroth that close to the Lifestream had been a mistake; memories began resurfacing, leading to a breakdown right there in front of everyone. Cloud and Zack managed to get him away from other people before he became violent, but it was worse than usual. He began attacking Cloud, yelling to "Give mother back." Zack pulled Sephiroth off of Cloud only to get an equal beating. Back in Mideel, the Lifestream was still expanding.

"Help us!" People began screaming, and that was really when Sephiroth came. Everyone was a target. And Cloud couldn't remember anything after that; he had jut waken up to Zack's voice, calling his name.

"Cloud?" Zack knocked softly on the door frame as he walked into the room. "You awake?"

Cloud stirred, and slowly lifted his head, as if it weighed too much for him. "What…?"

"Cloud, how are you feeling?" Zack sat down on the couch, tending to the open and drying wounds.

Cloud pulled himself up and wrapped a bandage (that Zack had been holding) around his arm. "I'm… fine… where's Sephiroth?"

Zack sighed: Cloud would never put himself in front of one of his comrades. "Sephiroth is fine Cloud. And," She put her hand up before Cloud could say anything. "I'm fine, too. You were beaten up the most. Everyone's worried about you."

"Well, tell them all I'm fine." Cloud stood up to leave.

"Why don't you tell them yourself?" Zack stood up too, blocking his way, trying to lead him to the opposite door, where everyone was waiting on the other side.

Cloud looked at him for a moment, then pushed past him. "Mideel is still overflowing. We need to get back in there. We don't have time to pity me."

Zack shook his head, blocking his way again. "No one pities you, Cloud. They're just worried. There's a difference, you know. They need to know you're okay."

"I can tell them as we go back to Mideel…" Cloud paused. "Wait, where are we?"

Zack relaxed, glad to not have to fight anymore. "We're back in Midgar. The Turks are still in Mideel, keeping everything under check. The only place sophisticated enough to treat your guys' wounds was back here, so we flew back."

Cloud sighed. "Well, then what do I do now? I'm fine, and the Turks aren't trained to handle anything to do with the Lifestream. You can't tell me to let all of those people die."

"I never said that. I said that everyone who's _worried about you_ should know that you're okay."

Cloud looked at him, disbelief playing across his features. "That's it?"

Zack shifted position awkwardly. "Well, that, and you're not leaving."

"What?!"

"You're not 'fine,' regardless of what you say. I know you, Cloud, and you need some rest. Even I need rest, and you were beaten up much worse than me. So rest." Zack pushed him back onto the couch. "I'll take care of everyone else, 'kay?"

Cloud glared at him like a little kid. "…whatever." He mumbled, and turned his back to him.

**I think that was a bit short. Oh well, I can't think of anything else to write. On with the next chapter!!! **

**PS Zack was originally supposed to be Tifa (and I can't tell you why I had to change it), and I didn't want to go through editing the conversation so that Zack seemed more like himself, so if he seems very… girly, then now you know why. Oh, and if it says "she" on accident… well then I'm sorry. **


	2. chapter 2 lmfao

Cloud's dream was the weirdest one he had ever had. He and Zack were fighting… something. Cloud couldn't tell what. Then Tifa ran in, and the something attacked her. It tore her to shreds, the proceeded with Zack, too, until Cloud was the only one left. The something grabbed him and threw him against a wall, and again, battering him around until Cloud couldn't take it anymore. He felt the mako in him rush through his veins as his power increased, and he crushed the something where it stood.

Only then did he realize that he had just killed Sephiroth.

Cloud awoke in a cold sweat, shivering and panting harshly. His heart was pounding heavily from his nightmare, and he needed something to drink. He stood up suddenly, only to fall back down from the blood rush. Cloud's hand flew to his head as he sank into the cushions, and Cloud noticed the mako, green amongst the red, flowing through his veins. Cloud had only seen his mako to that once before: when he had fought Zack, almost two years ago.

He had just become part of the Shinra, newly injected mako speeding through him, and he felt on top of the world. Power filled him to the brim and Cloud, of course, succumbed to it and let it control him. He challenged Zack, and when Zack refused, Cloud got angry.

That was when Cloud had fought his hardest, and that was his first time being high. Zack had done a good job of beating it out of him, however, even if he regretted it.

Now, Cloud stared at his hands, watching the mako run from his wrists up to his fingers and back down through his arms. He wondered if it meant anything. A knock on the door shook him out of his trance.

"Cloud?" The voice wasn't Tifa's; it was deeper and somewhat familiar, sending warm chills down his spine. "Cloud, are you okay? I heard a scream."

Cloud realized he must have screamed when he woke up, but he couldn't remember why(In other words, he couldn't remember his dream). In fact, he couldn't even put a name or face to the person speaking, even though the voice sounded so familiar. He couldn't think of anyone to whom the voice belonged to.

He couldn't remember anyone.

"No, everything's fine." Cloud called, scrambling to get dressed. "Um… but, well… no everything's not fine. Hold on." Cloud finished getting dressed and pulled open the door.

The voice belonged to a man resembling Cloud, but slightly different in some way. "What's wrong? Why did you…" The man paused, noticing the weird and confused look the Cloud was giving him. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Cloud didn't move, just stared at him. "I don't know you." He said slowly; quietly.

"Huh?" The man scratched his head. "Did you bump your head or something? It's me, Zack."

"Zack…" Cloud mulled it over. "No, I don't remember you." Apprehension crossed Zack's features and Cloud felt himself getting scared: why couldn't he remember Zack? He felt like Zack was a good friend of his, but he couldn't recall anything about him.

"Why can't I remember you?" Cloud's hands raced to his head; panic was creeping inside him. "Why can't I remember anything?!" He felt Zack's arms hold him up, he must have been falling, and his feet left the ground.

Cloud shot awake, causing Zack to jump, his book falling to the ground. "My god… glad to see that you're awake…" Zack murmured as he retrieved his book. "Feeling any better?"

Cloud looked at him with the same confusion as before. "And you are…?"

Zack sighed. "Maybe this really is a problem. I'll go get the doctor, you stay here." He left. Cloud looked around, taking in the hominess of the room. It seemed so, nostalgic, like Cloud had been here before. Was it his room? No, Cloud could at least picture that, and it looked nothing like the simplicity he saw now. Perhaps it was Zack's room.

Cloud rummaged around for clothes. They fit perfectly and Cloud challenged his memory and wondered if this really was his room. Everything seemed so familiar, especially Zack. But Cloud couldn't find anything in his head about him. "Maybe I'll just look around…" Cloud mumbled to himself, opening the door into a well-lit hallway, when he remembered Zack's last words. "…you stay here…" Cloud repeated quietly. Zack had said that so carelessly, like he knew formality didn't matter with Cloud. They must have been friends, or something. They were close enough to be so informal with each other, right?

Cloud closed the door.

**Kay, now THIS ONE was too short, right? Well, oh well. Later!**


	3. chapter 3

**This one's gonna be long, so BEWARE!!! RAWR!**

The doctor burst into Zack's room where Cloud and Zack were engaged in a mean game of Tetris. They both turned in surprise as the doctor swept Cloud up and planted him on the couch.

"What the—" Cloud started, but he couldn't get anything else out as a flat stick was shoved in his mouth. The doctor peered into Cloud's mouth, jittering and spazzing as he did so. He resumed checking Cloud's ears and eyes.

"Is something wrong, Hojo?" Zack asked, only having gotten off the floor in all this time. "What is going on?"

When Zack left, he had gone straight to Hojo, knowing that he would know what was wrong, if there was even anything wrong.

He explained Cloud's symptoms, and Hojo said he would look into it, shooing the younger man away.

When Zack returned to his room, Cloud was still sitting on the couch. Zack wondered if Cloud had even moved.

"So… am I dying?" Cloud asked sarcastically, but Zack could see the worry in his eyes. He shrugged the question off, sitting next to the blonde on the couch.

"You really don't remember me?" Zack asked, averting his eyes and staring at the carpet.

Cloud was a bit taken aback by the sudden seriousness of the conversation, but he replied honestly. "I… I don't remember you. But I remember you… in a way. We were…" Cloud didn't know how to put it. "…friends, right?"

Black eyes met clear blue ones, And Zack slowly nodded. "Yeah, something like that." He scratched his head. "We… hung out a lot, I guess. I just don't get it…" He leaned back on the couch, sinking in slowly. Cloud did the same.

"I don't remember you, but I seem to remember a lot about you. Like, you're a SOLDER. I don't know what that is, but that's what you are, right?" Cloud didn't wait for an answer. "And there's this girl… Tifa… but I can't really remember her at all." Cloud rubbed his temples, deep in thought. "I had a bunch of stuff that I remembered, I swear. I just… forgot about them all when you came back in."

Zack put a reassuring hand on Cloud's back. "Hey, itj's okay. If you can't remember, then you can't remember. That's why we've got a doc here." Zack pointed a thumb toward the door. "And he'll figure out why your heads all whacked." Zack rested his hands behind his head. "Heck, maybe Sephiroth hit'ja a little _too _hard!" Zack chuckled to himself, but Cloud stared blankly at him.

"Who's Sephiroth?"

Zack looked at the blonde incredulously, but then shook his head almost sadly. "I guess we'll save that story for another time. Why don't we relax and do something you used to do? Maybe that'll boost your memory."

And so they played Tetris on Zack's PlayStation, until Hojo burst in.

"What is going on?" Zack asked, standing up.

Hojo threw him an irritated glance, as if Zack should know everything about the medical world, but then shook his head apologetically. "You said he was forgetting things? And he fainted? Yes… this could be very bad. He could be getting sick, and losing his memory." Hojo turned his attention fully to Cloud. "Do you know who you are?"

Cloud, surprised, answered quickly. "I'm Cloud Strife, SOLDER-in-training and Nibelheim born and raised."

Hojo sighted in relief. "At least he hasn't yet forgotten the basics." He continued to interrogate Cloud. "Do you know where you are?" He spun Cloud around and began examining the younger mans neck and head, applying pressure to certain places. He looked at Cloud's face for an answer.

"Uhh… I think I'm in… er… Midgar? I know I've been there, but I'm not sure if I'm there now."

Hojo sighed again, and told Cloud that he was in Midgar. He started to tell cloud what had happened in Mideel, but Zack shushed him and asked him if he could say what was wrong.

"Well…" Hojo huffed, angry that he didn't get to bear the bad news. "It seems like normal amnesia right now, but I'll check in tomorrow to see if he's getting worse. If so, then we have a real problem."

Zack cut in. "But what about the stuff he has already forgotten? How will we get those memories back?"

"I need to know what the problem is first, then I will have a diagnosis, hopefully, and with that I should be able to reverse whatever's happening in Strife's head, caused relapse in the memory and restoration of everything that he's lost so far."

Zack gave him a puzzled look. Cloud just looked at him.

"I'll get them back soon!" Hojo barked huffily, and turned to leave. "Oh!" He spun back around, coat fluttering. "One more thing: I think he should sleep here tonight, with you, Fair, in case he stops breathing or something." He caught their bewildered looks and quickly added, "Which is normal with amnesia and can be easily divested by applying pressure to his lungs."

He ignored their confused glances this time and continued.

"And, I'm afraid, Strife will probably have insomnia, Fair, so he won't be sleeping, and if you care about him as much as you seem to, you won't be getting any either."

With that, Hojo chuckled and left, lab coat trailing behind him. The two men stood in silence for a minute or so, before Zack broke the stillness.

"So… I guess you really might be dying."

**Um, yeah, it wasn't THAT much longer that the others, but it was a bit longer, nonetheless!!! I'll try to make longer ones next time (God, I'm going off on the whole length thing, aren't I?). **

**Oh, and the thing with Hojo, yeah, I was just kinda making him say random stuff and I don't know if it made any sense, but hey, it wasn't supposed to, now was it?**

**And for those of you wannabes, Zack's last name is Fair.**


	4. chapter 4

**HI!!!! Yea, itj's me again. And... ANOTHER CHAPTER!!!!!! clapping and wooting yea, I know you've all been waiting for this.**

Hojo, whoever he was, had been right. Cloud couldn't sleep a wink that night. His head was killing him, and Zack watching him protectively didn't help either.

"Aren't I bothering you?" Cloud asked softly, as he knew Zack was tired and didn't want to give him a headache. "Doesn't it just piss you off that I suddenly can't be normal?"

Cloud was going to continue, but Zack put up a hand. "Cloud, even you have to know that I could never think that about you. You matter too much. Whatever you're going through, I'm going to go through it with you. If you can't sleep, neither can I." Zack sighed, seeming so much older and wiser than Cloud had ever noticed. "Even if I tried." He added quietly.

Cloud wanted to argue; wanted to persuade the other man to sleep, but somewhere inside him he knew it would be a lost battle. He knew he couldn't break Zack's perseverance.

Cloud made a mental note of his discovery.

**(A/N: I just decided to tell this part through Cloud's point of view, so nobody get lost)**

Since Hojo's visit, I wanted my memories back more than anything. And I most certainly didn't want to lose any more than I already had lost. I decided to take it upon myself to restore my memories. Simple enough, right?

Wrong. Oh, so very wrong. So horribly, horribly wrong. I spent hours with Zack trying to remember anything; trying to set off a chain of memories that would lead me to summoning everything back up. He would tell me things, answering all of my questions the best he could, but I was still at a complete blank.

Zack was the person who I wanted to remember the most. Maybe because he was (almost) the only person I had come in contact with since my memory blank, but I thought it might be because I could still remember how important we were to each other.

Every little thing I learned about Zack pieced his memory together more and more. Talking to him reminded me of who I used to be companions with only one day ago.

Now I watched Zack drift in and out of sleep, clearly trying to stay awake for me. I squeezed my eyes shut, willing my mind to turn off for the night, if only so Zack could rest.

I shifted position, trying not to move. Zack had fallen asleep next to me, leaning back quietly on his stool, book moving gently up and down on his chest. I sighed; job well done, Cloud. Somewhere along the time I had closed my eyes Zack must have decided I was asleep and snoozed off himself.

I hauled myself up on my elbows, rubbing my eyes. Getting no sleep was not only tiring (no, duh) but it was also really boring. I considered waking Zack up just so I had someone to talk to, but that would just be rude. I shakily got out of bed and lugged my tired body to the door.

A quick walk wouldn't hurt, right?

I didn't really think I'd run into someone.

I was looking in a window when I just sort of ran into him… literally. The ground hurts; don't fall on it.

I started to pull myself up when (to my very surprise) a hand offered assistance. Being tired already, I gratefully took it. I brushed myself off and turned to face the owner of the hand.

More nostalgic faces TT.

His eyes almost (or maybe they did) glow, just like Zack's, only way brighter. His silver hair fell past his back in a graceful manner. I almost thought he was a girl. Almost.

"Sorry, Cloud. Look, about Mideel…" Mideel? Who was that? And who was he? I was beginning to think that this little walk wasn't such a good idea. "… I don't know what happened. Something just came over me and I… I'm really sorry."

I nodded, pretending to know what he was talking about. I could tell the silver-head wasn't going to buy it either. "Are you alright, Cloud?"

I considered saying yes, but figured 'Hey, what the heck.' (I know, I'm just a naturally stupid person or something, aren't I?) "I—I don't know who you are." His expression changed from guilt to confusion quickly, his mind trying to wrap itself around what I had said. 'Good job, Cloud, pick the least-sense-making thing to say, just to screw him around.'

But the confusion changed yet again to understanding; he actually understood me! "You… forgot… me…?" My smile faltered, maybe it wasn't such a good idea telling him that. I didn't even know (you know what I mean) this guy, what if he killed me? "You… have amnesia? …Because of me?"

Whoa. Him? What did he do? I was thoroughly confuzzled at this point, my head was killing me. I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder and jumped at least three feet into the air, whipping around quickly.

Zack stood, trying to conceal his exasperated and tired eyes. "Sephiroth, Cloud isn't feeling well."

"Is it my fault?"

"We're not sure yet." Zack practically fell over; I supported him as best I could. "Hojo is doing tests, it could just be some random bug, but we don't know yet." Zack pulled me back to his room. "Cloud, you shouldn't have left, didn't I tell you not to leave?" I shook my head stupidly. "Well, I'm telling you now. Don't do that again. I nearly had a heart attack when I saw you missing."

I felt guilty, making Zack worry over me. I wanted to show him that I was fine, but I guess the reality of it was that I wasn't fine. Maybe I really was dying.

**My dad yelled at me to go to bed, so I'm sorry about the bad ending. What can I say? It was, like, one a.m. (not really, but it was too late to be up). **

**Next chapter soon!!!**


	5. chapter 5

**I don't think I'll be doing it 3****rd**** person anymore. Ima just, you know, tell the story through Cloud's point of view from now on, cuz I want to. **

**Enjoy the fifth chapter!!!!**

We sat quietly, neither of us making a sound. I still felt bad about leaving Zack and making him worry about me. I wanted to make it up to him. But, really, what was I supposed to do!? I shifted in my seat nervously, earning a worried and hazy glance from Zack. He scratched his head sheepishly and turned away.

"Um… I didn't mean to be so mean back there. I just… I guess I was tired, and I'm still tired, and I really didn't want you talking to Sephiroth."

Zack was going to continue, but I cut him off. "Why not? Who is Sephiroth? He kept saying that he did something to me. And caused my amnesia. And…" I trailed off, and Zack took it as cue to speak.

"Sephiroth… I can't tell you what he did; we want you to remember it yourself." Zack sighed. "You heard Hojo, Cloud."

I looked at him when I heard my name, staring at him in wonder (literally, not like awe or something, it was wonder; I was wondering). Zack returned my stare. "Is something wrong?"

I looked away. "I, just…" I looked back at him. "Who are you?"

For a moment, everything was silent, which was deafening. Then, quietly: "Are you kidding?" Zack stood up quickly. "Are you _kidding_ me!? Is this some kind of _joke_ now?" He stormed across the room to where I was. I put my hands up in weak defense. He grabbed my wrists and pulled me up.

"Is this _funny_ to you?" He hissed in my ear. He threw me to the ground, where I quickly scrambled up and ran for the door. It was no longer safe with Zack.

I burst into the hallway, frantic to find anyone who could protect me. The halls blurred as I raced past them in desperation to get away from the maniac chasing me. My watery eyes locked onto a door a little ways down and I set my mind on getting through that door.

I tugged on the doorknob. Locked. Crap. I tried to keep running, but Zack had caught up to me.

"Cloud, you son of a—" He grabbed my arm and spun me around. All I could do was struggle, no match for his strength.

"Stop! Ugnh… let me go!" I cried helplessly, receiving a powerful smack across my face. I fell silently to the ground and felt Zack's weight on me, suffocating my body; crushing my lungs. Just before I passed out, however, the weight was lifted. Blackness crept into the corners of my vision as I looked up to see my savior.

But all I could see was black.

I awoke with a start. White sheets surrounded me. The brisk morning shone through the windows. A sleeping figure stirred on the couch, raven hair falling over the edge. Zack. I started to reach for him, but then I remembered the night before. (**Don't ask me how he remembers Zack, even though his forgetting Zack is what started this whole thing. Itj's just… magic… or something…**)

I looked around blankly, but the rest of the room was empty, bare and cold, the white walls matching the sheets and glaring back at me when I looked up at them.

No sign of anybody else.

I sighed quickly, breathing in deeply and sighing again, before climbing out of bed and pulling the white curtains closed, halting the steady flow of light from getting into the room. The reflection off the white walls didn't seem to dim, unaffected by my action. I peered over at Zack's muscular figure, rising and falling softly, wondering how someone had pulled him off of me. I looked down at my hands, wondering if I was just weak.

I subconsciously shivered, looking around for a source of the cool breeze I felt. Nothing. Nothing at all. I could see every wall and corner of the room; it was so empty and bare. It felt like nobody lived in it. And I really didn't like that feeling.

I pushed open the heavy door jadedly, glancing down the halls for signs of life. The scent of morning meals wafted towards my nose, and my stomach growled on cue. I realized that I hadn't eaten in a few days (yeah, I bothered to remember _that_ but nothing about the people I interacted every day with…)

Following my nose, and instinct, I drifted down the hall with another sigh.

I reached a corner and was just about to turn when I stopped. The window to my left mirrored the hall lights, shooting light into my eyes, where a migraine was forming. I peered through it (the window, not my migraine, although that might fit the analogy quite well) to see… bodies. Hundreds of bodies. And body bags. Hundreds of those, too. And pools of some green liquid that I had either never seen before, or I couldn't remember.

The door to the room called out to me, overriding my sense to eat. I pushed open the door, this time with a little more excitement in my step. The new smells hit me hard, and I blinked back tears, my headache getting worse. I walked to the uncovered bodies, examining them, searching for anything familiar.

Nothing again. My mind was as blank as it was in pain. The burning in my head was growing with the scent coming off of the pools of green. I told myself to leave, after all, whatever this was wasn't my business anyway. But I found myself moving toward the pools, sticking my fingers in it. Bringing my fingers up to my lips and…

Tasting it. Sticking this unknown substance that could kill me or turn me into a newt or make me explode into a million bits… into my mouth. I was screaming at myself to stop, but I didn't. It was like I was a cat, unable to act upon the fact that I might die, instead satisfying my curiosity, at all costs.

And it tasted… good. And familiar. Like it was flowing through my veins. Like it was… mako.

I paused. Mako? Flowing through my veins? I pulled my fingers out of my mouth and looked at them. Green bolts wandered to the tips of them and back down. I watched the process over and again a few times before tearing my eyes away. The coldness of the room felt just like the room I had woken up in. But I was numb to it. Memories were slowly flooding my head, pushing my migraine over the edge and causing me to double over, partially in pain, partially in… well, pain, but a different kind. The memories of that day in Mideel were resurfacing…

The Lifestream, whatever that was, was overflowing, mako getting everywhere, killing people, which explained the bodies and body bags. I was sent to aid the SOLDERS, whoever they were, in containing it. Then… I was in my room.

I opened my closed eyes. The room didn't seem so bright now. My memories bubbled around in my head until I completely remembered what had happened… except one thing. Everything went blank just as I was looking at someone… someone with bright colored hair; someone who seemed to be mad about something…

I realized I had closed my eyes again, and opened them again. I remembered one thing Zack had said to me before attacking me: He wasn't going to tell me anything because he wanted me to remember everything myself. Well, fine, I _would_ remember everything myself; I didn't need anyone's help with that.

And it would be simple, right? All I had to do was visit this Mideel place, and more memories would surely resurface. Right?

Sure, I'll just keep telling myself that…

**Wow, that was loooong. I'm happy! Next chapter soon!!!**


	6. chapter 6 XD

**Hey, y'all! Holidays are coming up, happy thanksgiving everyone!!!! Here's chapter 6! Or 7? Wait… yeah, 6. Heh… ;**

It dawned on me as I left the Dead Body Room (I like the name, don't you?) that I probably shouldn't tell anyone where I was going. Everybody in this building seemed to be overprotective of me because of my amnesia, like I was a child or something. I knew I would never get to Mideel with them knowing that I was. So I tried a different route.

I failed to notice the cameras and other major security measures taken to make sure no one gets in (or out) of the building. They slowed me down a bit. Well, actually, I couldn't even get near the exit without spotting some blockade. Which slowed me down. To a stop. A dead stop. In many cases, I had to go backwards, which is worse than a dead stop. I finally decided that I might need some outside help.

Mental choice list of people I can get to help me:

Zack- No, he might try to kill me again.

Hojo- I didn't really know who he was, and besides that, he seemed like the type to follow the rules and do what he's told unless there is some benefit for him, which there wasn't.

I sighed at the few people I knew. I turned around and headed back toward the Dead Body Room. This was going to be harder that I thought.

In a school, there will always be an "outstanding" child. And by outstanding, I mean literally standing out. The kid who's always a leader, pushing other kids around, being popular and having a ton of friends who don't really like them. And some people consider them bullies.

This child is in all schools.

And, of course, with a child like that, there is the exact opposite. The kid who hides in corners, getting the blunt end of the bullying. The kid who's always pushed around. The follower.

Just thought you might need to know that.

I sat, much like a follower, curled up in a corner of the room, the scent of death surrounding me. Hey, maybe no one would come in here. I mean there wasn't any reason—wait yeah; there kinda were a ton of reasons…

I covered my face with my hands. If I couldn't see them, then they couldn't see me, right? I don't know how long I stayed like that. I snapped back into consciousness (yeah, I was sleeping, so what?) when I heard footsteps, and the scraping of a door against the ground. The shuffling feet seemed hesitant, like their owner wasn't sure if they should be where they were. Or if they should be there.

I hesitantly peered over my hands, trying to get a glimpse of my intruder. When I saw who it was I quickly put my head back down, then I started to look around for a place to hide. _Damn it, Cloud, why did you pick the corner that is right in plain sight?_ I started to shuffle away just as he saw me.

"Cloud…" He murmured, and I saw his feet moving towards me. "Cloud, I'm so sorry, but please don't run away from me." He reached out and grabbed my arm. I hissed at his touch, memories resurfacing again.

We had just gotten to Mideel, jumping out of the vans and rushing to stop the mako flow, when Sephiroth went insane. He started attacking me, and Zack tried to stop him, but Sephiroth was too strong. Then I fainted. Then I was in my room.

I hissed at Sephiroth's touch, pulling away.

"Go away…" I managed, but his iron grip only tightened. I forced myself not to cry out. "Please…"

"Cloud, I'm sorry, but Zack said that you don't remember what happened. And," He hung his head low in shame. "That I can't tell you. But I want to help you find out. So please, just let me." Sephiroth looked up at me sadly, and I vaguely remembered the puppy-dog eyes he used to give me. I blinked, then nodded reluctantly.

"Okay, just let me go." I gritted through my teeth, feeling my bones crunch under his hand. He quickly let go and pulled me up, and I brushed myself off.

Well, that wasn't too hard. I've got an inside man, regardless of whatever he did to me in Mideel.

**Yay for nothing happening!!! Sorry about the dead-slow-ness of the story, it'll speed up, I promise (maybe). And yeah, I know that was a short chapter, but I don't care anymore. Ima just make the chapters as long as I feel like from now on.**


	7. chapter 7 lol

**Hello, folks! I's gots nutin' to say, so on with the fanfic!!! **

Sephiroth knew the corridors well, as I was totally and completely lost, spinning head and all, by the time he stopped in front of a big door labeled "EXIT." I looked back from him to the sign then to him again in disbelief. "Whoa," I managed.

He grinned back at me. "Thanks, I think."

We both needed to push through the door to get it open, but once we did that we were free. I smiled up at the sun; it had been such a long time since I'd seen it. In fact, I couldn't even remember the last time I'd seen it (Haha, get it? Oh, never mind…).

Once I was practically blind form looking at the sun, we headed west. Sephiroth claimed that he owned one of the SOLDER transportation vans, which would make it easier and faster to get to Mideel.

I blinked away black spots. This was going to be a lot easier that I had imagined it to be… maybe it was too easy. Could I really trust Sephiroth? I mean, I really didn't know him, and whatever he had done to me must have been really bad if he's so hung up about it… I shook my head. Hey, I could handle it, right? Besides, KHFFotaku is just trying to fill up space by making me think this, even if I don't believe it.

As we walked I considered asking Sephiroth what had happened, but I knew he would say no to all of my questions. I decided to ask him anyway.

"Sephiroth?"

He turned toward me, the mako in his eyes shining with sadness. "Yeah?"

"So, when we get to Mideel, I'll just remember everything?"

He looked away. "I… don't know. Zack said that you needed to see everything without anyone helping you; and I assumed this would work. After all, when you saw the victims of the overflow, you remembered some of what... happened. So…"

I looked down at my feet. "But, if I don't remember, then what will I do? I mean, I don't want to forget my whole life. I'm a little… scared."

"There's not much chance that it won't work. Don't think it won't, though, or you just might have to start a new life." He chuckled softly. I glanced up at the road ahead.

"So… you're sure?" I knew he knew what I meant, so I didn't bother specifying. He shrugged.

"I'm not gonna make an oath on it or anything, I'm afraid, but I have faith in your head." He poked my forehead. "I think it will know when it wants to remember. Besides, it's all in there… somewhere." He playfully ruffled my hair up. "We've just got to get it to come out form hiding." He smiled, and I saw his beautiful smile. And I remembered it. I remembered _him_.

"General…" I murmured softly. The smile disappeared and his eyes widened.

"You… remember…?" He asked slowly. Obviously there was something he didn't want me remembering about him. But whatever it was, I couldn't think of it.

"Not everything, but I remember you. I remember that you are the head SOLDER, but I don't remember what that is. And you're… really strong…right?" Sephiroth nodded slowly. "Stronger than me? Yes… and if you were, by chance, screwing with me and you were really going to turn me in to the Shinra (whoever they are) and deem me insane and lock me up in an insane asylum, I would be completely unable to defend myself, right?" I beamed up at the older man as if I'd just figured out a hard math problem.

When he finished, he sighed lightly and rubbed my head again. I looked up at him curiously, then changed the subject. "Hey, how far away is the car thingy?"

Sephiroth attention shifted, and he did some mental calculations before answering me. "The Shinra building is a big place, Cloud. And we got out the wrong exit, I'm afraid. It'll be a few more minutes. Sorry."

"Hey, no problem! Maybe I remember everything by the time we get there! Where's Zack, anyway?"

"Back in my room. That's where you woke up, by the way."

"Ohh…"

"What?"

"Nothing, you've just got a very… interesting room."

"Hey, it's nowhere near as great as his room, I know, but it's livable, isn't it? And that's all I care about."

"Yeah… I suppose…"

**Wow, I really do suck at the whole moving-the-story-foreword-thing, don't I? Sorry, guys. I'm trying. But… yeah…**


	8. chapter 8

We got to the truck. We drove to Mideel. (**XD how's THAT for moving along? I coulda made those two sentences a whole chapter!!!**) Mideel was… fine.

"Hey, Seph!"

"Yeah?"

"I thought this place was, like… dying or something!"

"Oh, we fixed that a few weeks ago. You were totally dead to the world far quite a while!"

I turned and studied his features to see if he was lying. He wasn't. "Wow…" I murmured.

"C'mon, let's go jog some memories!"

Mideel was a dead end. I got nothing. Absolutely nothing. Well, nothing that I hadn't already had, that is. I regretted telling Sephiroth this, as he was very disappointed.

"Well," He said, regaining his composure. "There must be another way to get those memories back."

I blinked. "You're still gonna try?"

"'Course"

"But… why?" (**The classic Tristan is pulled**)

The older man shrugged. "I guess I want you to remember me. The night I ran into you guys, I left to my room thinking that it was a good thing that you didn't remember… what I did." He sighed. "But when I thought about it, I kinda wanted you to know it." He scratched his head. "And I feel really bad about thinking that, so I just want to get this over with."

"Huh…" I pondered this for a second. "Hey, what happened then; why was I in your room?"

"You don't remember?"

A pause. "Nope."

A sigh. "Well, I dunno why, but Zack was totally killing you. Luckily I was right down the hall and I heard you screaming. But by the time I got to you, you were unconscious." Another scratch of the head. "This is going to become a habit of yours, isn't it?"

A chuckle. "You know what? I can't remember."

We both erupted into laughter for a few moments, until it settled to awkward silence. I shifted in the passenger's seat of the truck, daring to break the silence.

"So, what now?"

The deafening silence engulfed us again, until Sephiroth finally spoke: "I don't know. But there must be something. Anything. I—we just have to find out what."

"What…" I repeated. Darkness slipped through the windows as we drove through a tunnel. Lights flickered by quickly. I still had so many questions, and Sephiroth knew the answer to them all. I had to get them out of him.

But first came first. "Where will we go?" I said firmly. We can't go back to Midgar; that place is dynamite. But I can't remember anywhere else, so tell me, where will we go?"

Sephiroth sighed. "The place that holds the most memories in you."

I felt just like a follower as I shrank away from the windmill of Nibelheim. It was… huge. Like… really, really big. Sephiroth seemed unaware of itj's vastness and he kept on walking. I gawped.

"S…S—Sephiroth…?" I stuttered. "Why… What…?" I found it a bit difficult to speak.

Sephiroth turned around in a way that could only say, "I don't really care what's wrong, but I feel nice so I'll humor you." Only a bit nicer than that might have sounded. "Is something wrong?" He asked, his nonchalant expression turning into more of a worried look.

"Wh—where are we?" I forced out, regaining my voice.

"I told you: Nibelheim."

"Yeah, I got that… but… _where_ are we?"

Sephiroth pondered. "Well, if you can't remember, then you know I can't tell you. But… you really don't remember this place at all?"

"Nutin'"

"Crap." He mumbled, thinking of a new plan. "Here, come here…" He started walking away.

"Hey, wait!" I cried, trying to catch up.

He said we were in the Shinra mansion. I asked what that was. He got exasperated, and I started to feel really bad about dragging him along on this wild goose chase.

"You know what? I think Hojo was wrong. You said that he said you should get better over time? Well, I think you might be getting worse."

I shivered. "Like, I won't even remember who I am?"

"Maybe, if it gets that bad."

"Let's not let it get that bad, please."

"Yeah, I think we can try."

The Shinra building was very complicated, and reminded me of the one back in Midgar: all twisted and labyrinth-like. But it was smaller, so I memorized the layout quickly.

"Hey, Seph, what am I supposed to be remembering here?" I called, rubbing my arms to keep warm in the cold, still air. Sephiroth turned around, obviously unaffected by the temperature.

"I dunno, nothing's coming back to you?"

I thought for a moment. A fuzzy, red picture formed in my mind. "No… nothing I can understand. Let's keep going."

As we moved lower in the building, the red picture cleared up, but I still couldn't tell what it was.

"Seph, I remember something, but I don't really know what it is…" I mumbled distractedly, trying to make out the imaginary photo.

"What does it look like?" Sephiroth asked, coming closer.

"I dunno, I think something might be on fire… but… why would something be on fire?" I looked over at him.

The older man shrugged. "There haven't been any fires in your life, at least none very big, that I know of…" his hands came to his chin as he thought. "Does it seem very important?"

"Yeah, I mean, all I can see is fire." I started with a realization. "Hey, maybe itj's like something that's _going to happen_." I continued at the Masumane wielder's look of confusion. "Like, in exchange for losing my memories from the _past_, I'm getting images from the _future_!"

"Huh, that seems odd… yet makes sense…" Sephiroth turned back. "Let's keep going. Maybe you'll be able to make out _what_ is on fire."

Back in Midgar, Zack sat on his bed, wondering if the other two were okay, and if Cloud was regaining any of his memories. Zack had really wanted to go with them, but Sephiroth told him that he almost killed Cloud, for no reason, apparently. Zack was forced to stay behind and diminish any suspicion about where the duo was.

Zack thought about how he had attacked Cloud. He couldn't understand why he had done what he had done. He could hardly remember what he had gotten mad about, and he was at a blank at what he had been thinking. Maybe he was getting Clouds amnesia, and Sephiroth's violent outbursts.

"Great…" Zack murmured to himself. 'Of course I get the worst things about them.' He recognized that he really needed to stay away from Cloud.

But… he was worried about them…

**Woot! That was fun! Although… it took much longer than my other chapters… oh well! Enjoy! And I'll tell you now (yes, this is a spoiler, don't want it, don't read it!) that SOMEONE'S gonna go crazy, but never fear, cuz SOMEONE'S gonna stop it… w I'm so evil!!!**


	9. Chapter 9 sorry

**Alright, here it is! I'm tired, so sorry if this isn't that great…**

**Oh and PS I'm telling it from 3****rd**** person again. ;**

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Cloud backed up against the corner, sinking into it like the follower he was sure he was.

Sephiroth had tried to kill him. Again.

Cloud couldn't remember why he knew Sephiroth had done it before, but he knew it.

They had been in some kind of laboratory. The memory was getting clearer and clearer; Cloud could practically feel the heat of the fire, which was huge: spreading over at least a whole town. He was about to tell Sephiroth this, when the older man turned and slapped him harshly.

The rest, ironically, Cloud couldn't remember, but he recalled escaping barely and hiding. Now, Sephiroth was still looking for him, several hours later. Cloud's stomach growled, and he willed it to shush, before he was caught again. The cuts and scratches on his arms were throbbing, not to mention his burning throat; red marks resembling fingers resting where Sephiroth's hands had once been.

Yes, everything about Cloud hurt at that moment, and he could only stay planted where he was. He could here his name being called in the other room, and he knew Sephiroth would find him soon. Although the words being called were words of comfort, Cloud couldn't risk getting hurt, or killed.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Zack ran towards the aircrafts, stored securely in the highest floors of the Shinra building. You needed permission from Rufus himself in order to use one, and Zack had explained the emergency. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was terribly wrong. Cloud was in trouble, he knew that. And he had to help him.

His fingers trembled as he started the engine. The machine roared to life as if it were as excited as Zack was.

"Show time…" Zack murmured.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Rufus had insisted on sending more people out to go with Zack, but he refused. Zack knew the two boys, and he knew that going to wherever they were alone was the best plan. Rufus, surprisingly, agreed. But Zack knew something was up. Had Rufus known all along that Sephiroth and Cloud were gone? It had been Zack's duty to cover their tracks and keep suspicion on the low, but that wasn't his strong point: keeping secrets. Were mercenaries already heading out to where Zack's friends were?

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Zack tried not to think about that as he zoomed off toward Mideel. He was sure that they would be there, but if they weren't, he had a runner up…

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

The sun was slowly rising when Cloud noticed the calling had stopped (and that was about the time when Zack landed in Mideel and saw that they weren't there.). His head slowly rose from his knees as he blinked away spots and realized that he had been sleeping for hours.

And Sephiroth hadn't found him.

Or… Sephiroth had set a trap for him. Cloud froze, not daring to move a muscle. His eyes darted around wildly. He searched for strings or hooks or anything out of the ordinary, then discerned his lack of knowledge to his surroundings (a.k.a. he didn't know what was around him.). If he didn't know what the place looked like at first, how would he know if it were different?

'Crap…' Cloud thought harshly, straining not to say it aloud. Sephiroth could be anywhere, or nowhere… either way, Cloud had to be careful.

Maybe if he just stood still, someone would find him. Someone other than Sephiroth…

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Sephiroth sighed deeply. He had searched part of the building for Cloud, wanting to apologize for his outburst of sadism, but, after only a few minutes of looking, he knew that finding Cloud and being around Cloud would just scare the poor boy.

And a poor boy he was. The kid had gone through so much, and he couldn't even remember any of it, which would make it so much harder than it had already been.

Sephiroth looked down at his hands, knowing whose blood stained them. "I did this… I started this… But maybe I'm not the right person to finish it…" Sephiroth's hands fell back down to his sides, and he left the mansion.

Little did he know that, if he had kept looking just a little longer, he would have found Cloud, as he was only one room away from him.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Zack turned the vessel around and headed toward Midgar.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

**There she is! So sorry for the delay, I've been grounded (still am) and I'm not entirely used to the whole "people are actually waiting for my chapters" thing. I just wish more people read my stories!!! If you read it, please leave a comment!**

**PS I didn't know this before I got my account: even if you don't have an account, you can still leave a comment!!! It rocks, I know! So, please, if you have time to read it, then you have time to write a review. Tell me anything, just let me know that you read it! ;**

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!


	10. Chapter 10

By the time Zack arrived, Cloud was stiff with anticipation (and sitting in the same position for about 6 hours, but that prolly had nothing to do with it). Zack plundered through the mansion, calling out Clouds name. When Cloud heard it, he bolted upright, grimacing at the solidity of his muscles, struggling to loosen them up.

Zack saw the injured blonde, and ran over to help him up.

"Cloud! What happened to you? How did this—" Zack stopped when he realized that Sephiroth wasn't there. Everything made sense immediately. "Oh… Cloud…" Zack mentally kicked himself for not getting there sooner.

"Zack…?" Cloud murmured, falling asleep now that he finally had been rescued.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"What did he do?"

Zack was taken aback by the question, but he understood what Cloud was asking. "I shouldn't—"

"I'll never remember, Zack. Just tell me."

Zack pondered for a while, then nodded. "Fine, but here is not the place. Come on, I've got a ship waiting outside."

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Sephiroth glanced back at the fading mansion. Thoughts tumbled around in his head. Sephiroth was a strong fighter, and a quick thinker, but this was a puzzle that he just couldn't solve.

"What do you want me to do, Zack?" The enigmatic man murmured as he turned and kept walking. "What should I do?" Sephiroth ignored the people staring at him as he treaded through Nibelheim heavy-heartedly. "I want to help Cloud, but I can't do anything right…" He stepped into an inn and borrowed a room (yes, people, he did pay for it). "I can't do anything right…"

Sephiroth buried his head in his hands and cried.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Zack stole a glance at Cloud, who was sleeping quietly. He had promised the blonde to tell what Sephiroth had done, but the younger boy fell asleep almost as soon as his head (lightly) hit the bench. Zack wasn't happy about it, but he was secretly relieved that he could save the information a while longer.

Cloud stirred in his sleep, blonde spikes shifting slightly. Zack gazed at him for a moment longer, then turned back and headed to Midgar.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Midgar was packed.

People were crowded around the main entrance as Turks and subordinates held them off, letting Zack carry the sleeping Cloud through. People shouted at them as they passed.

Once inside, Zack was confronted by Rufus. "Is he okay?"

Zack looked at Cloud, shifting on the older mans back. "Yeah, but Sephiroth lost it again. Looks like the kid managed to get away quickly, though. He's just really tired. And I don't know where Sephiroth is."

Rufus nodded, happy with the sufficient amount of information.

Zack continued. "What's with all the people? Did something happen?"

Rufus shook his head. "I thought Sephiroth would do this, but I thought he might really hurt the boy. I was sending some people out to follow you to Mideel," The white-clad man ignored Zack's glare. "When something broke out. I think it was just the people seeing so many warriors, and that caused an outbreak. But everything's fine. I just need to calm them down."

Zack locked eyes with the president, boring holes into his superior's head. "If you had listened to me, that wouldn't have happened."

Rufus, for once, actually looked guilty. "I know, and I apologize. I was just so worried that something might happen. I got carried away."

Compassion filled Zack's eyes. "Hey, it's okay, man. Just, don't be afraid to take orders from someone else every once in a while. It's good for you, trust me." The raven-haired man patted Rufus' shoulder before moving around him to take Cloud to his room, again.

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!

Zack looked up from his book as Cloud stirred and awoke.

"Hey, sleepyhead. Do you know how long it's been?"

Cloud looked blankly at him for a moment before everything registered in his head. "Oh, shit! How long have I been here?"

Zack chuckled. "Just a couple hours, don't worry. Besides, I could tell you needed the sleep. You've been through a lot. And I don't think Sephiroth had the brain-capacity to feed you, so I brought you some fish. I dunno if you remember, but that's your favorite food: Halibut."

Cloud looked at the plate on the bedside table, looked at Zack, and said, "You're way too good to me." and dug in to the food. Zack quietly read as Cloud finished eating.

"Wow, that was good." Cloud mumbled, wiping his mouth.

"Good!" Zack put his book down and faced Cloud. "We're back in Midgar. You're in my room. We don't know where Sephiroth is, but I promise he won't go anywhere near you. Anything else you need?"

Cloud took in the information, then shook his head. Zack sighed, relieved that the younger boy had forgotten. He turned to leave, but Cloud called him back. Zack silently cursed as he turned back around.

"Could you tell me what Sephiroth did?" Cloud asked. "I know I'll never remember, so please, just tell me."

Zack sighed again, this time heavily, as he plopped back down into his chair. "Okay, Cloud, but you might not even remember her, so this might not be a huge shock to you."

Zack could see Cloud mentally bracing himself. "I'm ready."

Zack took a breath. "Sephiroth killed Tifa."

i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!i!


End file.
